The Night that Changes Everything
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: One night Applejack saves Rainbow Dash. Can the following events affect their relationship and the relationship Rainbow has with Soarin?


_Rainbow Dash's POV_

Snow began to fall from the clouds as I was flying over Ponyville. I guess the other pegasi decided to let the snow fall before telling every other pony. The snow seemed to be picking up at a faster and faster rate. My wings tried to flap at the usual pace but it was as if the snow was falling faster than my wings could flap. Cloudsdale wasn't too far away; I just needed to get past the orchards. Although in seconds my vision was quickly blinded by the lashes of snowflakes from the powerful wind. My wings continued to flap, each downward stroke becoming more and more frantic. The snow quickly began to grow from soft flakes to shards of hard ice. I cried out from the fragments repeatedly showering me, but no one could probably hear me over the howling wind. Finally my wings were unable to flap, leaving me to free fall. I cried out as my body fell out from the sky; If I was a few hundred feet higher I might have ended up doing a Sonic Rainboom to my death. But that might have been better than getting repeatedly hit by the tree branches on the way down. I landed on something hard, my weight completely crushing my right wing. Before I could cry out in agony, I blacked out from the pain. My mind was quickly overtaken by blackness and then nothing.

_Applejack's POV_

"Applebloom go by the fire to melt that snow off your flank!" I called as I set my hat down on the table. Rather than hearing a complaint or the clicking of her hooves on the hard wood floor, it was silent. I glanced over to the window and saw the young filly staring out the window.

"Applejack you need to watch the snow! It's seriously coming down hard now!" she called, her eyes glued on the snow fall. I sighed and walked over to her. Applebloom looked up at me, a huge grin on her face.

"Can't we watch the snow a little longer? Please?" she asked just as a rattling began to sound. I looked out the window, ice beginning to cover the ground.

"Applebloom, go get ready for bed, alright?" This is a serious storm blowin' in" I replied, my gaze slowly moving to a strange colorful thing in the sky; a small speck of turquoise, red, orange, and all the other colors of the rainbow falling to the ground.

"But sis! I wanna stay up! And I wanna see whatever that rainbow thing that's falling from the sky!" she protested with a pout.

"Rainbow…Rainbow Dash!" I exclaimed as I ran to the door, pulling my yellow scarf off the coat hanger.

"AJ! Where ya goin?" Applebloom called as I wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"Dash is in trouble!" I yelled before running out the door, ice and wind whipping at my face. The speck had begun to plummet into the orchard. I slid a little on the icy ground but kept running. I finally made it into the orchard but only to hear the sound of Rainbow Dash, crying out as she got whipped by the branches as she fell. I finally got to Rainbow but if it weren't for her colorful tail sticking out from the apple bucket full of snow, I wouldn't have found her.

"Rainbow!" I cried as I shoveled the recently fallen snow on top of her. Her eyes were closed as though she was asleep. Only her wings beneath her gave away that something was wrong because of the crooked angle that they were bent at. I pulled her out of the bucket and onto my back, casuing Rainbow groan in pain.

"Don't worry Sugar Cube…I'll get ye all fixed up" I said reassuringly. I trotted back to the ranch at a slow enough pace that she didn't fall off or wake up. The snow continued to fall but at a much lighter and slower pace than it was earlier. I walked inside the house, only hearing Granny Smith's rocking chair squeaking and the fire place crackling. Applebloom was perched at the window but was fast asleep. I walked over and gently nudged her shoulder, making her head bolt up.

"What's wrong with Rainbow Dash?" she asked with a tired yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I guess she got caught in the storm. Can you bring some wrapping into my room?" I asked before carefully walking to the stairs. I took one step up the stairs and heard her groan in pain. I bit my lip and continued up the stairs, careful not to have her fall off. She continued to groan in protest but finally stopped once I stopped at the top of the stairs. I continued down the hall and into my dark room. I gently set Rainbow down on my bed and folded her wings in, biting my lip when she winced from the pain. Applebloom ran into the room and tripped over my saddlebag. The wrapping flew out of her mouth and luckily landed on Rainbow's tail.

"Can I do anything else? Maybe if I help I'll get my cutie mark!" she asked eagerly. I laughed quietly and ruffled her mane.

"You've done enough short stuff. It's time for you to hit the hay" I replied. She tried to protest but was cut off by a yawn.

"Fine AJ…goodnight" she mumbled before slowly trudging out of the room. I smiled and carefully wrapped the bandage around her wings, securing them to her side. She groaned softly but remained asleep. She shivered from the cold air that seemed to creep into the house. I draped a quilt over her , yet she continued to shiver. I sighed and climbed into bed, laying down beside her. The moment we touched, she shopped shivering. For some strange reason, my stomach seemed to have a weird feeling. It was almost like something was fluttering within. I disregarded it and rested my head down on my pillow, exhausted. Rainbow rolled over and rested her head against my chest, sighing happily. I couldn't help but smile while closing my eyes, sleep slowly following.


End file.
